


Finally Forever

by Shadowhaven



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lan Qiren is an controlling asshole, Love Confessions, M/M, Madame Yu is an abusive bully, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Therapy, lwj finally gets what he wants, wwx finds true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhaven/pseuds/Shadowhaven
Summary: What if Wei Ying and Lan Zhan finally get exactly what they want from a modern life together?  What if out of darkness comes the brightest light? What if their closest friends and family get the help they need to be happy?  What if our favorites get to have happy endings?  What if this author intends to do all of these things?  What if this is why we write fan fiction to make our heart happy?
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 32
Kudos: 143





	1. Distortion

Summary- What if in your darkest hour the only voice you hear is that of your soulmate?

On the bright side, the frigid temperatures freeze the blood weeping from his wounds. Actually, it has frozen most things about him as he shuffles along like the living dead. Ice crystals hang from his now limp ponytail, his skin exposed without a jacket is turning a lovely shade of light blue Lan Zhan might approve. He can no longer connect with the pain of his torn flesh or fire burning in his wrist, there is only a numb tingling sensation floating across his skin.

The thoughts and images in his mind are becoming distorted, like objects viewed through ice, providing impressions but lacking precision. There is a distant voice reminding him he has a direction, a destination, but he cannot remember the specifics. So he stumbles forward in the darkness, paying no attention to his path, just intent on the need to keep moving. Short vignettes invade his mind like scenes from a movie- a bloody knife, churning icy waters far below, a beautiful face with golden eyes drawing him closer. 

There is no sense of time, only the moon reflecting off the snow as testimony to a late hour. The streets are empty, no cars or people, just a shadow of a man allowing gravity to propel him onward. Much later, the voice in his mind finally permits him to stop, a filthy statue in the middle of a white landscape. His eyes only open halfway, exhaustion and tear encrusted eyelashes pulling his eyelids down. Taller buildings in a residential part of town loom over him, judging him for daring to intrude on their utopia. His eyes are drawn to a single window, his soul summons the last of his energy to project a thought, a plea, a final wish, “Come down.”


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the object of your affection appears covered in frozen blood?

An unseen force draws Lan Zhan to his window late at night to gaze on the winter white world below. Expecting no more than moonlight on white, he inhales his fear at the sight of Wei Ying standing frozen on the walkway below. Mindless of his attire, Lan Zhan grabs the blanket from his bed as he races out of his apartment, dangerously fast down the stairs and across the marble lobby of his building. His ragged breath turns to frozen mist, he wraps the blanket around the deathly pale and silent shadow Wei Ying is at present, lifting him in his arms to retreat back into warmth. 

Questions are a luxury he does not indulge, rather he carefully unwraps the frail young man, pausing only to start a warm bath. Each layer removed reveals secrets, fresh cuts on arms and thighs, keeping company with scars of their predecessors. A swollen wrist that hangs at an unnatural angle and a fresh gash in the tender flesh of his abdomen. Swollen red welts criss crossing his back, hideously crusted over with icy blood. 

Without hesitation, Lan Zhan documents the injuries with his phone and sends an urgent text to his brother. He manages his rage by slowing his breathing and focusing on caring for Wei Ying. He once more lifts the now near nude body and steps into the tub in spite of his bunny pajamas, sitting with caution as he settles his patient in front of him. Gentle strokes wash away the dried blood and dirt, the injured wrist held safely to the side. As he pours warm water over soapy curls, the body in his arms begins to revive.

A low moan introduces Wei Ying’s soft inquiry, “Lan Zhan?”

“I’m here.” Lan Zhan massages Wei Ying’s scalp as he finishes his task, once more carefully lifting his now slippery patient. He regrets that it’s impossible to dry Wei Ying without inflicting pain, he drops the once pristine white towel to the floor, now covered in fresh blood. Meticulously he medicates and bandages the still bleeding wounds, wrapping Wei Ying in a fluffy robe. Back in his room, he deposits a still delirious Wei Ying on his bed, methodically removing his damp boxers. Eyes averted, he dresses him in dry boxers, soft sweats, and thick socks. 

Leaving him to rest on the bed, he covers him with another blanket and attends to dressing himself. After putting the blowdryer to good use, he scoops up his passenger and carries him to his car. Lan Xichen is already at his friend’s clinic, waiting and watching, quietly opening the door. The next hour passes slowly as X-rays reveal a fractured wrist that must be treated. The other injuries are professionally documented before Lan Zhan nods his thanks on his way back to his car with Wei Ying, now resting peacefully with the assistance of drugs.

The moon is bright in the night sky when Lan Zhan finally relaxes next to Wei Ying, buried under a nest of blankets. For a brief time he allows his emotions to run wild; grief at the self-inflicted marks hidden from the world paired with fury for the assault against an innocent. He forces himself to mentally contain the storm inside his mind and heart, once more slowing his breathing. Lightly joining his hand with his companion’s uninjured hand, he submits to the weight of physical and emotional exhaustion.

He wakes to wide grey eyes gazing at him in disbelief, “Lan Zhan?”

“I’m here.”


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lan Zhan has the courage to ask for what he really wants from Wei Ying? What if Wei Ying says yes?

Wei Ying blinks, sure he’s dreaming. He attempts to sit up but pain rattles through his body, bringing a stream of tears to his weary face. Somehow he has finally managed to destroy the one untouched treasure in his life.  
He startles when elegant fingers wipe away his tears, ghosting over his flushed face, brushing the hair from his eyes to tuck it behind his ear. His body shakes as his breath escapes, carrying with it a fraction of his pain and misery. 

Memories crowd his mind, like reflections in the distorted mirrors of a carnival, disturbing: snow falling on an icy bridge, blood, a knife, freezing until numb, panic interrupted by a stream of images, retreat. As he begins to sink back into the consuming darkness, a strong hand gently pulls him back from the edge, holding him close to whisper, “I’m here.”

His voice is rough from weeping and the cold, “Thank you, Lan Zhan. I’m sorry.”

Firmer than his whisper, inviting no argument, “Not necessary, never between us.” A silence lingers, like a breath held too long before exhaling, “Will you stay?”

Confusion tightens the muscles of his battered frame, hope and shame battle for control of his words. “I don’t understand. I once more have no home, why would you want me here? I’m not worth your kindness, I’ll find a way to destroy your life too.” He holds his eyes tightly shut as he tries to curl into himself, limited by the arms holding him.

“Will you stay?” Lan Zhan repeats himself, adding less confidently, “Will you let me take care of you? Will you do as I say? Let me be your strength while you heal, make this your home.”

Now Wei Ying is sure he’s dreaming, an old familiar dream where Lan Zhan invitingly opens his arms rather than stiffly walking away. He wants to trap himself in this moment, like Groundhog’s day, looping time laced with the warm voice asking him to stay. 

“Wei Ying, what is your answer?” The voice is stronger, insistent, almost entreating.

“Sadly, Lan Zhan, I’m a weak and selfish soul. Yes, what’s left of my life is yours, do whatever you wish.” He doesn’t see the rush of relief wash over Lan Zhan’s features, he does feel the arms around him pull him closer. Broken and empty, Wei Ying relinquishes his worries to fall back into a dreamless sleep, nestled under a mountain of blankets.


	4. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you are given the power to improve a loved one's life without apology?

Reluctantly walking away from the sleeping man, Lan Zhan moves with purpose, acting without hesitation. First he calls his brother, utilizing his resources, formulating a plan. As Wei Ying sleeps, Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue shift the chess pieces of his life. 

First stop, they break the hearts of the Jiang siblings. “He’s safe, when his new phone is set up he will contact you.” Photos are shared with the warning of an impending restraining order, evidence of his life in their shared apartment is packed neatly in boxes and carried away. Assistance is requested for their second stop.

Next the siblings run interference as the men remove any trace of Wei Ying from the Jiang estate. Walking them out, the pair insist they never knew, only witnessing verbal battering over the years. Drained and tearful, Jiang Cheng reveals Wei Ying’s art is stored in the janitor’s space at their old school. 

A final stop, the men load piles of paintings they liberate from the darkness of their former school, access granted by a concerned custodian asking after Wei Ying. No one is surprised by this unlikely friendship.

By the end of the day, Lan Zhan’s spacious apartment is defined by the remnants of Wei Ying’s first nineteen years. While his brother collected the scattered puzzle pieces of his life, Lan Zhan attended to his mental and academic needs. Daily appointments were made with the therapist he had already located as a possibility for himself, emails and calls were exchanged with professors and department heads. She intentionally injured the hand that brings his art to life, empowers his words and offers defense. Projects will be delayed, deadlines rescheduled, classes postponed. 

The restraining order is served compliments of Lan Xichen’s friend in the department. A case folder is started, housing the photographic evidence of assault and medical documentation of the injuries. 

When Wei Ying awakes for a second time, later in the afternoon, he finds he is still inside a dream. Lan Zhan is waiting, reading beside him, leaning against the headboard. “Welcome back, it’s time to change your bandages and you need to eat. Let me help you get up.”

There are so many things Wei Ying could ask, should ask, but he fears the answers might steal this gift from his greedy hands. He says nothing. He allows patient hands to support him as he stands to shuffle to the restroom, noting his newly acquired clothing, inhaling the sandalwood scent that clings to it. Divorcing himself from his pride, he submits to Lan Zhan’s care, teeth brushed, hair softly combed, and wounds tended. Securely situated on the couch, he is pleasantly surprised by his favored spice and cuisine. 

Like a summer storm on a sunny day, his misery unexpectedly rains down once more over his mind. Washing away his newly found comfort, wrecking his shaky peace and bashing his hope against the rocky shoreline of his internal nightmares. Without judgement, Lan Zhan arrives to pull Wei Ying onto his lap, wraps him in his arms along with his fluffy blanket. Running strong fingers over his wispy curls and down his back, affirming once more, “I’m here.”


	5. Darkness Beckons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if someone stayed by your side even when things are rough?

The days that follow are a blur for Wei Ying, his perception decimated by a never ending tornado of doubt, self-loathing, despair and a pressing darkness that is his old friend. As always, he responds by withdrawing into a place only he can enter, a landscape of memories captured like photos in an album. His awareness of Lan Zhan fluctuates, at times he’s bright and clear with an outstretched hand, but most of the time he is trapped in a photo. Many of Wei Ying’s memories star the Lan prince: dismissive glances, his stiff back as he walks away, censure without words delivered in a single golden stare. Wei Ying’s consciousness weaves a path through these images to arrive at present day Lan Zhan caring for him.

Moments that drag him back to the light during these days are warm bubble baths, arms holding him tight, and long fingers combing through his hair. Pain lingers on the edge of his being, but this has been the case for most of his life so he dismisses the sensation as unimportant, preferring to focus on the warmth of Lan Zhan. Perhaps this is death, a dreamlike whirl of his favorite person, always access denied until now. 

“Wei Ying, come back to me. I’m here.” These words echo in his tattered mind, a melody that soothes and tethers him to the light. At times, Wei Ying intentionally attempts to wake up from his inner world, but as he nears the exit voices scream louder than Lan Zhan’s plea. Voices that remind him there is nothing left, the end has finally come, he has no one and nothing, so why bother. Thus he retreats once more, racing into the beckoning darkness with comforting images of better days to keep him company. The child within assures him this place is safer than what waits beyond, this place is home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nod to the path depression sometimes takes, even when a situation is "better."


	6. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you find the one person in the world who will put you first?

Lan Zhan has not left his home in four days. His door is bolted, his phone is on vibrate, and his only concern is the man in his arms. Wei Ying appears to be floating in and out of awareness, lost in a sea of sadness and grief where Lan Zhan cannot reach him. The days and nights blur together, wakefulness determined by Wei Ying. 

After years of being denied access, Lan Zhan is committed to bringing Wei Ying back to himself. His presence in his apartment is still very surreal, the shock of finding him nearly frozen to death on his front walkway has not faded. However, his only priority right now is to care for Wei Ying in any way possible, at present he is limited to his physical injuries and windows of clarity when he can remind him that he is here for him. 

Sometimes he can tell Wei Ying is lighter, a bit brighter, such as when they soak in a bubble bath or snuggle on the couch in a blanket burrito. A more difficult task is convincing him to eat and drink enough to stay strong, his interest in mundane activities is lacking. Finally, Lan Zhan has his brother drop off chili oil to entice Wei Ying, it is a successful endeavor.

Lan Zhan is grateful that his brother accepts Wei Ying’s presence without discussion, he is not prepared to explain himself. Being allowed to have what he wants is a new development in his life and he is still adjusting. It is beneficial that he had already located a therapist for himself, enabling him to extend that resource to Wei Ying when the time is right. It is clear he is in the throes of a deep depression, among other things, so intervention is key as soon as possible. Lan Zhan spent too many years observing how untreated mental health battles can ravage a person, his memory of his mother is a strong motivation for making hard decisions about Wei Ying.


	7. Lucid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there is always someone waiting for you on the other side of darkness?

Moonlight sneaks in through the window casting he bedroom in a soft glow. Something wakes Lan Zhan from sleep, not a difficult task since he now sleeps lightly in case Wei Ying needs him. Taking a minute to slow his breathing and listen carefully, he attempts to identify any change in the space. It does not take long for him to narrow in on Wei Ying, his breathing is different and his muscles are flexing. “Wei Ying?”

A soft hesitant voice answers, “Lan Zhan?”

There is a new lucidity to his tone which moves Lan Zhan to shift enough to turn on a softly lit bedside lamp. Rolling to his side, he keeps one arm around Wei Ying, brushing his bangs off his face with his other hand. He waits patiently for the other man to open his eyes and focus on Lan Zhan’s face. Relief surges through his body, in the alert gray eyes is the soul he’s been missing, Wei Ying is back. 

Wei Ying lifts a hand to rest on Lan Zhan’s cheek, “So you are real?”

“Yes, I’m real and I’m here with you.” Lan Zhan sees no harm is reaffirming what he has been saying for days.

“Am I real? How did I get here?” Wei Ying’s words harbor no fear, just clear inquiry.

Here Lan Zhan realizes is the line in the sand, the place he needs to pause until there is a professional to assist them. Direct honesty seems to be the best course for Wei Ying, “I think that is a discussion we need to have with the counselor tomorrow. I can confirm that you are indeed real, and I’m glad you’re here. I want you here. It helps me for you to be here. Can that be enough until tomorrow?”

Wei Ying blinks rapidly, his brain processing this new data like a computer, then nods, “I’m alway happy to be with you, Lan Zhan. It’s more than enough.”

A pent up breath gushes forth from Lan Zhan, “Good. Would you like to sleep? Eat? Watch a movie? Read?”

They opt for a movie, remaining tucked warmly in bed, arms remaining locked around one another. Lan Zhan sets an alarm and sends a message to Dr. X that they will finally be attending the standing morning appointment. It doesn’t take long for Wei Ying to drift away back to sleep, sinking into Lan Zhan’s chest for warmth. Lan Zhan’s tears are the only evidence of his heart easing, Wei Ying is back.


	8. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you take a vacation from asking the hard questions, and just enjoy the delusion?

Senseless as he moves from one couch to another, uncaring as long as he remains in Lan Zhan’s lap held tight in his arms. Dr. X begins daily sessions with general inquiries, establishing a foundation of understanding. Detailed study of the photos of the injuries steers his dialogue, he explores Lan Zhan’s perspective when Wei Ying is unable to respond. Each session ravages his being, ending with Lan Zhan returning him to the safety of his new home, to restore some illusion of stability while his body, heart and mind slowly mend.

While the sun reigns from above, he is able to keep his demons mostly at bay, content to wallow in Lan Zhan’s attention. Minus the emotional thunderstorms, Wei Ying still feels as if he is living within a dream. His every need is met, the object of his secret affection, his constant companion. This ideal is maintained by his reluctance to release the multitude of questions ricocheting around his head. Why did he take him into his home? What about school? What is the situation with the Jiangs? What am I to you? When will you kick me out? He ignores all these thoughts in favor of being held, poetry read aloud by a soothing voice, melodies woven just for his pleasure and bubble baths.

By far his favorite aspect of this delusion are the bubble baths. After the first night, which he doesn’t remember, the large marble tub became a new object of affection. Weakened by his state of mind, he had the audacity to suggest Lan Zhan join him the next evening, and he did. Any other time Wei Ying would spin a shameless sensual scenario with this circumstance, but the reality is his body still bears open wounds that are constant reminders of his status. Instead, he saturates his soul with the physical contact Lan Zhan freely offers, soft touches and careful massages to calm his knotted muscles. 

It’s when the moon shines bright that his demons howl back to life, swirling around him seeking points of entry. Fear, self-loathing, doubts, and mind-numbing apathy crash against his soul when it is trying to rest, invading as nightmares that jolt him awake. His only protection are the arms that hold him tight, the hands that caress his face when tears fall and the soft whisper always repeating, “I’m here.”


	9. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the people around you enable your clinging to a delusional dream existence?

One week after his dramatic arrival Wei Ying feels strong enough to peek at the state of his life. Lan Zhan is in the shower when Wei Ying rolls out of bed to wander through the space he now calls home. Opening doors as he meanders, exploring closets, spare rooms, an office and den. Traversing across the spacious living room and kitchen, he discovers his life in pieces. Overwhelmed by a new barrage of questions, he falls to his knees and begins visually cataloging the items before him.

Lan Zhan’s panic eases when he finds him here, surrounded by his possessions and works of art. He takes a seat beside him, pulling him into his lap to be wrapped in his arms. 

In time, Wei Ying asks, “How? When?” A labored breath later, “Why?” All the questions that haunt his nights captured in one word.

Lan Zhan wishes to tread with care, aware his companion is fragile. “The first day with my brother’s help because this is now your home.” There is much more he desperately needs to convey but he is unable to communicate without assistance. 

Wei Ying dares to meet the golden gaze resting on him, falling into the warm depth before continuing. “I don’t want to wake from this dream.”

“Then don’t. You agreed to do as I say and let me take care of you, just leave things this way.” Lan Zhan’s tone is encouraging, almost pleading.

For an instant, Wei Ying almost demands to know what Lan Zhan gets from such an imbalanced exchange, but he bites down hard on his bottom lip. Selfish once more, he isn’t willing to risk losing this dream life. “Okay.”

After breakfast, Lan Zhan offers some practical direction to help Wei Ying feel grounded. He updates him on the University’s agreement to delay work due and excuse missed classes, as well as the understanding that Lan Zhan will be attending with him from now on. 

This prompts a response from Wei Ying, “Really? I didn’t look forward to being alone.” He’s comfortable enough in this new reality to be honest.

Lan Zhan almost smiles, “I have no intention of allowing you to be alone ever again.” No further details are presented.

Later in the day, during therapy, Lan Zhan presents Wei Ying with a gift, new technology- a phone, tablet, laptop and smart watch. He explains they are all linked to the same account, one he now shares with Lan Zhan. When Wei Ying’s eyes widen, joyful but plagued with unasked financial concerns, Lan Zhan reminds him that he agreed to be taken care of by him. 

Dr. X takes advantage of the gift to introduce the topic of family, “This gift invites access from the outside world, how does that make you both feel?”

Lan Zhan begins, “Frightened. I won’t let anyone hurt Wei Ying again, but I know he needs contact with others.”

Wei Ying places his hands over Lan Zhan’s, which are resting around him in their new permanent home. “Same, I really miss my brother and sister, but I don’t want to lose my dream with Lan Zhan.”

Dr. X latches onto that thought, “What dream? The life you’re building with Lan Zhan is very real.”

Wei Ying greets this declaration with tears, quickly escalating into great sobs that rack his body. Lan Zhan merely tightens his hold and meets the stare of Dr. X while assuring Wei Ying, “I’m here.”


	10. Revelations

Wei Ying is too defeated by life to be ashamed of breaking down in therapy, if he can’t lose his mind here, then where? “How can it be real when it is the opposite of our reality? Now he is always walking towards me but for years I’ve spent most of the time watching him walk away. I definitely had never been to his home or had his contact information, now I live there. He has always avoided any physical contact with me, now I’m never far from his arms, so how is this not a dream?” Tears flow the entire time he confesses, his arms clinging to Lan Zhan’s to pull them tighter around him, as if he can hold tighter to the dream in the face of his confusion.

Lan Zhan’s tears join Wei Ying’s, “Before it was not allowed.” He rests his head on top of Wei Ying’s, feeling the weight of years of denial.

Dr. X sits peacefully as Wei Ying exhausts himself before continuing, “It’s time we define the relationship you share now.”

Wei Ying curls into Lan Zhan’s body, as if to disappear into him. Shaking his head like a small child, he whispers, “No!”

Dr. X isn’t convinced. “Yes. Grey areas create shadows where doubts can lurk and pounce when you least expect it. Wei Ying, I think you need to start. What do you want from Lan Zhan?”

A bitter laugh erupts from him, “Everything.” He waits for the shocked accusations that he could possibly believe he could ever deserve such a thing, but there is only quiet. 

Dr. X nods, “For how long?”

Three small words deflate the defiance from Wei Ying’s body, his shoulders hunch in defeat. He can feel the tension in Lan Zhan’s body increasing, fueling his own nerves. He knew an end would come, life would never let him hold onto something as lovely as this dream. With defeat, he presents his desire, “Forever.”

A gasp blows softly by his ear, accompanied by arms tightening to pull him close. Yet Lan Zhan does not speak. Once Wei Ying finds the courage to look up, his own gasp brushes across the tears trailing down Lan Zhan’s pale cheeks. Head bowed, he simply accepts the tears, eyes shut, arms holding Wei Ying tightly.

Dr. X steps in, as is his purpose, “Wei Ying, did it not occur to you in the time since you arrived on his doorstep, during the many hours you have spent fearing the moment Lan Zhan would no longer want you, that he might be just as terrified of you leaving him?”

“Ridiculous.” Wei Ying’s singular thought escapes, “I mean, no.”

Lan Zhan opens his eyes at this, piercing Wei Ying with his eyes, “I need Wei Ying, I want you. Forever. Only you, mine forever.”

“Why does this strike you as ridiculous, Wei Ying?” Dr X. continues.

Wei Ying does not hesitate before answering with conviction, “No one wants me, especially not forever.”


	11. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you had no more secrets, you confess everything?

Dr. X declares it is important to review the past to move forward in the present. He assures them it is best to do this while they have the assurance they are wanted by one another. The session is long and exhausting, but effective.

With time, the ugly truth emerges in layers like peeling an onion, releasing waves of tears. As a very young child, Wei Ying lived on the streets and tried to survive the foster care system, but his heart suffered the impact of internalized abandonment by his parents, even though death had taken them. His salvation came at the hands of the Jiangs’ who adopted him, only to be rejected and abused by his new “mother” figure. He developed defense mechanisms to endure, always presenting a positive sunny attitude in public, aiming to lodge himself in the hearts of those who would accept him for any period of time.

He never exposed his adoptive parent for physically abusing him, eventually assuming he had to accept the punishment as payment for a roof over his head and food to eat. When it became more difficult to access his real emotions, he began to inflict small wounds on himself so the pain reminded him to feel. With his teen years, the beatings increased as he attempted to explore life, never meeting the Jiangs’ expectations. 

His only safe haven was his love of his adopted siblings, Cheng & Yanli. He hated that his existence was a burden to them, but he could not stop his heart from loving them. He doesn’t doubt their love, yet he walks a fine line when he embraces that love and angers their mother. This hideous dichotomy makes for a complicated relationship with the only two people he claims as family.

One silver lining of his life was that the Jiangs sent him to the same prep school as his siblings, not wanting to generate gossip amongst their peers for mistreating him. He never truly fit the mold of the prestigious academy, but he excelled academically, made a few good friends and fell madly in love with a boy he knew he could never call his own. He spent the years teasing and dancing around Lan Zhan as much as he dared, never going so far as to isolate the other student. However, his crush never returned his attention, never engaged in anyway, and maintained a rigid blank profile most of the time. 

On rare occasions when no one else was present, Wei Ying believed he witnessed a crack in the other boy, a direct look or partial smile. He treasured these memories and held them close, never faltering in his devotion. The summer before college was the beginning of the end for Wei Ying, a black whole that began to pull him closer each day.

Previous summers offered school sponsored events and camps where he continued to be near his friends and the presence of Lan Zhan. But the summer after graduation, he faced endless weeks with no relief, unending days at home with his tormentor. His teenage self found outlets on the internet for his darker cravings, websites that allowed him to understand what his love of another man entailed. It was this path that ended in his final expulsion from the Jiang family.

At first he had no clue danger lurked around the corner, he joyfully moved into the campus apartment he shared with his siblings. Their school is local so the move was simple, he dove into his classes like an Olympic swimmer. Teachers only knew him as a student, not the Jiangs’ unwanted street urchin. It was a fresh start, he wallowed in movie nights with his siblings and haunting the campus for sightings of Lan Zhan. In October, he celebrated his nineteenth birthday with his siblings and his friends at a local pizza joint. His life appeared to be taking a turn for the better, a brighter future within his sights, a development his inner child had a hard time trusting.

Around the end of November, life proved him correct once again, Wei Ying will never be allowed to hold on to good things. He returns to the Jiang manor one evening at his parents’ request. He naively did not expect anything negative, although his gut clenches anytime he steps foot in their house. Only his “mother” was waiting, whip in hand, eyes dead to his pleas for mercy. Apparently she had discovered his web activities from the summer, along with a concerned call from his former coach about him possibly cutting himself. She declared him an embarrassment to their family and a shameful influence on her children, a mistake. Wrenching the wrist of his dominant hand, she deemed it fitting that he will not be able to continue his evil ways for a time. He is formally forbidden from returning to their home, family or support. 

He stumbled away from the estate, and retrieved a knife he kept hidden for late night interventions. He mindlessly stored it in his hoodie pouch as bleeding, numb from shock, he rode the bus and roamed the city aimlessly for hours. Out of hope and tears, he found himself nearly frozen standing on the bridge railing. So very tired after nineteen years of fighting, he began to stab himself in the stomach as he leaned towards the churning icy water below. It was at this definitive point that Lan Zhan’s face flashed before his eyes. Shaken, he fell back off the railing and cast the knife into the water below.

By some miracle he made his way to Lan Zhan’s building, and stared at his window, willing him to appear with every fiber of his being. Wei Ying enters his story in the present, holding Lan Zhan closer, drenched in both of their tears. “Somehow he heard me, the next thing I know I’m waking up warm and bandaged next to the man of my dreams. Keep in mind, our only interactions have been distant exchanges, intense stares and rare conversations over the last four years. To be taken in, cared for and asked to stay is a stretch, even for my shameless heart. It makes sense I am willing to take whatever he offers, it’s ridiculous for someone like me to ask for his forever.”

Lan Zhan remains speechless, lost in a sea of grief for the youth Wei Ying can never reclaim. Clearly today’s session is at an end. Dr. X confirms this softly, “Tomorrow we will analyze Lan Zhan’s motivation for his actions, but for today I think it’s time for you two to be together at home.”

Technology forgotten, the shaken pair make it safely home. Their roles reverse as Wei Ying becomes the caretaker, brewing tea and running a bath. Holding Lan Zhan as the bubbles settle over them, running his fingers through his long silky hair. Phones off and doors locked, they hide from the world under their pile of blankets, holding one another without words.


	12. Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you stop listening to others and grab hold of your dream?

Dr. X invites them to a morning session, suggesting they ask Xichen to drive. Anticipating some heavy lifting emotionally, he blocks out his entire morning and requests his own partner to be near. 

Wei Ying freaks out just a bit when Lan Zhan is still asleep at eight in the morning, sure that he’s lost him to a sleeping beauty curse. If they had initiated a physical aspect to their relationship beyond hugs and cuddles, he’d see if true love’s kiss would wake him. Even so, the temptation is too great so he decides to go for it. Placing his palm on Lan Zhan’s cheek, he leans over to gently press their lips together. After a sweet pause, he begins to retreat but is held in place by a strong arm. 

It worked! Fueled by the power of true love’s kiss, Wei Ying follows the guidance of the strong arm to return his lip’s to Lan Zhan’s. Heat starts to build on a low simmer, tingles and sparks igniting as his sleeping beauty nips at his lips. Golden eyes open to meet wide grey ones, an actual smile forming on Lan Zhan’s face, which Wei Ying mirrors with his own lips. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Wei Ying’s voice is teasing, almost an echo of his younger years.

Confusion floats across Lan Zhan’s face like a cloud, until his eyes widen as he glances at the clock. He can count on one hand the number of times in his life that he did not wake at five in the morning. However, with Wei Ying snuggled in his arms, the desire to spring up from bed is missing in action. They stay just as they are for another thirty minutes, dozing off and on, neither willing to address the tender kiss that started their day. Some things don’t need words to understand.

Eventually reality knocks in the form of Xichen and Mingjue arriving to act as their personal drivers to therapy this morning. Their bright mood dims slightly in the face of unpacking more emotional baggage, but they are willing to do whatever it takes to make it to the light at the end of the tunnel. 

Lan Zhan asks Xichen and Mingjue to join the session, finding comfort in his brother’s unfailing support. Also he secretly knows his brother has issues he needs to address in time, observing Lan Zhan come clean might be an impactful first step.

Dr. X introduces his life partner, Dr. Song, before jumping off the deep end right off the bat. “Yesterday Wei Ying expressed his belief that no one could want him, especially forever, a lie he has internalized due to the actions of abusive individuals and circumstances. His retelling of his suicide attempt last week was the nail in Lan Zhan’s coffin during our last session. A positive from that moment is that the thought of Lan Zhan is what saved Wei Ying’s life. Now we arrive at today’s task, exposing Lan Zhan’s secrets to the light of day for analysis.”

Wei Ying notices Xichen’s eyes are wide open, his face a mask of disbelief at Dr. X’s opening statement. It must be quite jarring for someone not used to the atmosphere in this office. He’s starting to see why Lan Zhan wants his brother to participate in their therapy, he needs to hear things.

“Lan Zhan, I’m sure you have thoughts you wish to express to start the ball rolling, let’s begin.” Dr. X is not playing around today.

Wei Ying is perched in Lan Zhan’s lap as usual, extra alert to any potential mood swings that require hugs. Apparently the idea of beginning is just such a moment, so he hugs him tightly, whispering in his ear, “I’m here.”

Lan Zhan’s soft smile breaks something inside of Xichen, but he withholds his reaction. Not missing a thing, Mingjue puts an arm around his boyfriend.

Lan Zhan begins addressing Wei Ying, keeping his eyes locked on his face. “I have wanted Wei Ying for years, but I was not in a situation that allowed me to have you.” He stops to collect his thoughts and organize his words in such a way that he hopes will make sense. “I have never been permitted to have what I want, my plan was to wait until I was able to act on my feelings. After I turned eighteen and gained access to my trust fund, I started to act, first I attained my own apartment after graduation. Then summer came and I did not know how to approach you at home, so I waited for University. I began thinking of ways I might reach out, but our paths always passed so quickly.” His words are slow and concise, almost painful.

Closing his eyes, he’s stuck. Dr. X gives him a boost, “Lan Zhan, how do you think your childhood defined your need to claim something you want?”

With his eyes still shut to hide from judgement, he confesses his darkest secret, “I must be in complete control and possession, I have an irrational fear of loss that immobilizes me.”

Wei Ying rolls these words around his brain, trying them on and turning them inside out to squeeze every ounce of meaning. He takes a stab after a bit of reflection, “Lan Zhan, open our eyes and look at me.” When tear stained eyes slowly meet his gaze, Wei Ying’s heart aches. “Are you saying you want to own me one hundred percent, like totally possess everything about me, without having to share with anyone ever, a promise of control and the right to take care of me forever?”

“Yes.” Lan Zhan agrees, that just about sums up his weakness.

Wei Ying continues, “Is that an option? Like on our menu of life right this minute, is that a choice we can make?”

“Yes.” Lan Zhan holds his breath, as if waiting for the condemnation or teasing laughter he dreads.

Wei Ying looks around the room before asking Dr. X, “Can we have a minute alone, please.”

As they exit the space, Lan Zhan feels the breath leave his body, sure Wei Ying wants to set him straight in private. Thankful for this mercy at least.

Wei Ying plops back down on Lan Zhan’s lap and frames his face with both of his hands, looking deeply into his soul. “One hundred percent yes, you are my only choice, forever.” He finishes his promise with a series of butterfly kisses, holding Lan Zhan when years of tension erupt in a torrent of weeping.

It takes time for Lan Zhan to settle, he whispers as he continues with kisses, “Wei Ying, I don’t want this dream to end.”

Wei Ying gets lost in the golden eyes showering him with love, considering how quickly the pendulum of life can swing. One night he is welcoming death on an icy bridge, a short time later he is living out his secret fantasy. He’s sure most people would advise some time to reflect and analyze his situation, but he’s done listening to others. The loss of both their parents is evidence of how uncertain life can be, he doesn’t want to wait a single second longer to grab the happiness right in front of him. Without hesitation, he answers Lan Zhan, “It’s not a dream, I’m here. Marry me.”


	13. A Bubble of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you lived your life like a holiday romance movie?

When the others return to the session, Wei Ying squeals, “We’re getting married!” 

Dr. X does not shoot down this decision as Xichen anticipates. “That is a reasonable choice given Wei Ying’s ongoing struggle with self-worth and Lan Zhan’s continual expectation of loss. Even though your interactions were unconventional, technically you have been devoted to one another for years. You’re financially independent and taking steps towards strong mental health. Many adults get married who are nowhere near your present state. I do recommend you wait a week before sharing the news, live with it to see how it finds space in your lives.”

So that’s exactly what they do. Wei Ying invites his sibling to dinner for the following Thursday, to reconnect, see his new home and hear his big news. There are tears on everyone’s part when Yanli puts him on speaker phone, with the brief call ending in happiness at getting together. 

Lan Zhan has never celebrated Christmas before so Wei Ying goes all out decorating their home with cheesy holiday stuff. There are stockings for everyone, a brightly lit tree in the corner filling up daily with ornaments Wei Ying makes for his fiance. At night he plays Christmas music and forces Lan Zhan to watch Christmas romance movies while they cuddle on the couch. 

Lan Zhan moved the large dining room table into the large living area by the kitchen to free the dining room to be an art studio. All of Wei Ying’s things have found a place in their home, with only the large amount of art generated over years remaining an obstacle. Lan Zhan raided the stacks for his favorites to grace every wall of their home, casting out any artwork that hung there before. Lan Zhan is toying with an idea regarding the large amount of artwork, but he’s not ready to share just yet.

The first week back to classes is a new experience for them both. They are attending one another’s classes, with Lan Zhan taking notes for his partner. His wrist brace comes off in a few more weeks, then he can finish his art projects for the Fall semester before winter break. In the morning, Lan Zhan loves bundling Wei Ying up in warm layers like a bunny, all the more appealing as Wei Ying is forever snuggling with Lan Zhan. In Wei Ying’s classes Lan Zhan must adjust to a flood of strangers greeting them and asking after Wei Ying. To his credit, Wei Ying never takes his arm from around Lan Zhan, acting as a buffer between him and the world. For Wei Ying, Lan Zhan’s classes are a chance to nap, lulled to sleep by quiet lectures on musical theory or history. It’s clear no one dares approach Lan Zhan, he sees no point in starting to socialize, he only wants Wei Ying in his life.

Their lives are melding together seamlessly. Bubble baths have become a tradition, only now they are sprinkled with kisses and tentative caresses. Dr. X agrees that they should take things slow in relation to a physical relationship, perhaps waiting until Wei Ying’s body is completely healed. It’s the Wednesday before the siblings are coming to dinner and the lovebirds are cuddling on the couch watching yet another holiday romance. Wei Ying voices his thoughts aloud, “Doesn’t it seem impossible that I arrived on your doorstep just two weeks ago? It’s so hard to fathom that I was in such a dark place so recently, especially as I’m so obnoxiously happy now. Part of me is scared if I can swing between extremes so dramatically, that I might find myself in the darkness once again.” His tone is relaxed but serious, his mind clear with Lan Zhan holding him close.

Lan Zhan ponders this for a moment before blending his opinion, “It’s different. Depression can always return, but you will never be alone again, we will deal with whatever happens in the future together.”

“Okay, do you want to go to bed and make out?” Before Wei Ying can finish his question, Lan Zhan has him on his feet and on the move.

The concept of getting married easily found space in their lives, resting easy in their hearts and calming their fears. Wei Ying is excited to include his siblings in his happiness, and Lan Zhan only cares that Wei Ying is content. Dr. X is pleased with their progress, so they both look forward to more days in their bubble of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that his is my guilty pleasure, total fluff and ultimate happy ending.


	14. Sibling Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you stop apologizing for how you wish to live your life?

After classes Thursday, Lan Zhan took Wei Ying to the market to shop for dinner, and to distract him from being anxious. Back at the apartment, he kept giving Wei Ying tasks to complete, from setting the table to sweeping the floor. Finally, he sent him to shower and change while Lan Zhan started prepping for dinner. 

Even though Wei Ying’s moods have stabilized, Lan Zhan continued to enjoy the standing agreement to do as he says, an interesting angle in many situations. Most often he used his power for good, like today, to keep Wei Ying from imploding before their guests arrived. Thankfully Wei Ying’s antics serve to distract Lan Zhan from wondering how his fiance will react if his siblings don’t approve of his decision to marry. Most of the time Lan Zhan feels confident about his place in Wei Ying’s heart, but he also understands how important the Jiang siblings are to his fiance.

He can’t help but smile when he hears Wei Ying belting out the latest hit pop song in the shower, shedding his own clothes to join him under the waterfall of hot water. A high pitch yelp greets him as he wraps his arms around Wei Ying, planting a kiss on his neck from his position behind him. Taking things slow does not translate to no exploration, their make out sessions have left one another very comfortable with the other’s body. 

“Hmmmmm, Lan Zhan, how much time do we have left?” Wei Ying moans as he turns towards his boyfriend.

“Enough, what’s on your mind?” Lan Zhan greedily matches the hunger in Wei Ying’s kiss.

“Whatever we can squeeze into that much time,” a soft chuckle echoes in the tile shower as they find creative ways to pass enough time.

A short while later, both men are dressed impeccably waiting to greet their guests. Dinner is simmering on the stove, scenting the air with rich spicy smells. A hesitant knock on the door has Wei Ying bouncing towards it, yanking it open so he can throw himself into Yanli’s arms. 

Slender arms wrap around his body, Yanli’s tear-filled words float into his ear, “Wei Ying! I missed you so much, I love you so much, how are you?”

Wei Ying returns her tight hug, allowing his own tears to flow freely, “Missed you, love you, I’m perfect now.”

A hand smacking the back of his head demands he not ignore his pouting brother, “It’s been too long asshole, what took you so long to call?”

“Um, I almost killed myself, my body needed to heal, my soul was bruised, and it took daily therapy for my heart to find love.” Wei Ying’s smile doesn’t falter as he throws an arm over his brother’s shoulder for a Jiang Cheng style half hug. 

Lan Zhan stands quietly inside the doorway, waiting for Wei Ying to reconnect, valiantly playing host as he hangs up their coats and offers them slippers. The trio move in his direction, Wei Ying breaks away to attach himself firmly to his fiance’s side. Yanli smiles softly at the pair, but a frown plasters itself on Jiang Cheng’s face. 

Yanli elbows Jiang Cheng in the side as she greets Lan Zhan, “Lan Zhan, it’s been too long. Thank you for helping Wei Ying, it means the world to us.”

Bowing slightly, Lan Zhan returns the sentiment, “Anything for Wei Ying, welcome to our home.”

Cheng siffens at the reference to Wei Ying’s new home, a direct reminder that he no longer belonged to his siblings, a reminder that they had failed him. Wei Ying reads the anger on his brother’s face and injects himself into the conversation, “We will give you a tour after we eat, I’m starving.” He turns to guide Lan Zhan to the kitchen, directing his siblings to the table as he helps his fiance transfer the food to the table. 

Yanli and Jiang Cheng notice the decorations at the same time, inhaling with shock, then bursting out in laughter. Yanli giggles, “Wei Ying always did like sparkly things during the holidays.”

They chat as they eat, Wei Ying carrying the dialogue describing his final art projects and informing Yanli about the best holiday romance movies.  
No one mentions darker topics, an unspoken agreement to postpone the hard part until after dinner.

Gradually they shift to the living room, settling on the couch one at a time, with Wei Ying plopping onto Lan Zhan’s lap to complete the picture. That’s the final straw for Jiang Cheng, he totally loses his cool, “Seriously!? What’s going on with you two? For years you struggled to even tolerate him, Lan Zhan, now he uses you as a chair? Now, it’s welcome to OUR home?”

Wei Ying squeezes Lan Zhan’s hand in assurance, while Yanli restrains Jiang Cheng with a hand on his arm. It’s Lan Zhan who answers Jiang Cheng, “For years I tolerated my life that prohibited me from having Wei Ying. Now, we are both free to choose, we have chosen.”

Wei Ying picks up the explanation, “You don’t have to understand or approve A-Cheng, but you do need to accept that I love Lan Zhan. We intend to be together forever, so it’s not negotiable.”

Yanli is quick to smooth over things for her little brother, “We just want you to be safe and happy, Wei Ying. It’s wonderful that you found your place with Lan Zhan.”

Wei Ying figures this timing works for their announcement, “I have never been better, Yanli. We want to invite you both to a dinner this weekend celebrating our engagement.”

Yanli strategically steps on Jiang Cheng’s foot as she pops up to give Wei Ying and Lan Zhan a joint hug, “Congratulations! We would love to come, just send us the place and time. Have you made any plans?”

Wei Ying pulls his sister to sit down beside him and his fiance. That single question opens the floodgate, Wei Ying starts relating all he knows so far and everything he wants to plan with Yanli. Lan Zhan spends that hour playing with Wei Ying’s hair, rubbing his arms, enjoying his enthusiasm for their wedding. The siblings chatter for almost an hour before Jiang Cheng growls, “It’s late, we should probably head home.”

Later that night, as they fit their bodies together, burrowing into the blankets and one another, Lan Zhan enjoys feeling Wei Ying vibrate with happiness. Sleep will be slow in coming tonight, but tomorrow they can sleep late, as lounging in bed is one of his new favorite past times. The first of his baby steps to living a life of his own design.


	15. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if your partner becomes your best friend?

Rays of sunlight pierce Wei Ying’s eyelids, brushing away the cobwebs clouding his brain, starting the slow process of crawling back to the land of the living. As his wounds have healed, he has enjoyed the best sleep of his life wrapped in Lan Zhan’s arms. Not opening his eyes, he refuses to admit that morning has arrived, he slowly moves his hand to investigate. The soft cotton of Lan Zhan’s sleep shirt is the first thing he encounters, telling him he’s half laying on top of Lan Zhan. Decisions, decisions, which direction should his hand travel first? It’s a compromise, as he reverses his hand just enough to wiggle under Lan Zhan’s shirt, before caressing his way up his magnificent chest, adding pressure to show his appreciation along the way. A soft gasp and tightening of the muscles under his fingers is confirmation that his journey is welcome. 

Blame it on his sleep addled brain, but Wei Ying wants to see how far he can push the boundary. Oddly enough, although they have spent countless hours nude in the bath together, circumstances have been too intense for anything to be more than cuddles for comfort. He knows they still have a long road ahead of them, but it feels like things have shifted in the last few days. Truths have been told, feelings discussed and fears acknowledged. Wei Ying is slowly starting to find slivers of himself once more, like pieces of a shattered mirror, the first step to regaining a new version of himself. However he wants to explain the actions of his hand, the end result is centered on challenging boundaries.

Fairly certain that Lan Zhan is awake but speechless, Wei Ying allows his roaming hand to travel back down to where it began, on the center of Lan Zhan’s sculpted abs. After pausing briefly, his curious fingers continue caressing warm bare flesh, bravely inching closer to the edge of Lan Zhan’s pajama bottoms. When the tips of his fingers sneak under the elastic edge, Lan Zhan sucks in his breath, holding his entire body rigidly still. Emboldened, Wei Ying commits to the experiment and smoothly slides his hand under Lan Zhan’s briefs, groaning as he realizes his fiance is as hard as himself. 

“Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan releases his breath, which carries his boyfriend’s name.

Strategically moving his hand, Wei Ying whispers back, “Lan Zhan...is this okay?’

Lan Zhan’s answer is to awkwardly plunge his hand down Wei Ying’s boxers to match his movements. The next few moments are a haze of pleasure, gasped declarations of love and an odd assortment of sounds intended to encourage one another. They fall over the edge within seconds of one another, clinging to the other as they freefall, landing safely as one. Lan Zhan draws Wei Ying into a bruising kiss, sharing the emotions crashing into his heart, threatening to overwhelm him. Arms don’t let go until the need to wash beckons, they move in unison to crawl from the bed with the tub being their destination. 

Buried in bubbles, Wei Ying leans back into Lan Zhan, turning his head to steal another kiss. “I vote we wake up this way everyday.”

Still shaken from his first sexual experience with Wei Ying, Lan Zhan’s “Mmn,” speaks for him.

Chuckling, Wei Ying sloshes water as his moves to straddle his fiance, tracing the outline of his face lovingly. He lightly feathers his face with kisses, bumping their noses together gently to win a small smile from Lan Zhan. “We have nothing but time to explore our relationship, our marriage will be all about getting to know each other and building the life we want for ourselves, no matter what. I love you so much it hurts, and this morning was extremely hot.”

Lan Zhan can only hold Wei Ying close, his red ears testimony of his emotions. At times the intensity of his feelings for Wei Ying are too much to process, he is held hostage by their savagely possessive nature. 

A bit later, snuggled on the couch, Wei Ying continues his train of thought from the tub, “What do you think about a game of twenty questions to get to know each other in ways we were denied in high school?”

Lan Zhan sees no reason not to, so he agrees. “Okay, I’ll go first. What is your favorite music?”

“Vanilla ice cream, baby! I like an electronic beat mixed with traditional sounds, anything that matches the drummer in my head.” He stops to kiss Lan Zhan before asking his question, “How much sexual experience have you had?”

Lan Zhan’s face freezes, Wei Ying’s question is like being thrown in the deep end of the pool. “Ummm, none before you, that includes another person.”

Wei YIng’s soft chuckle breaks the icy atmosphere, “Okay, same for me, but I am an expert at solitary activities, if you know what I’m saying! I’m really excited to learn with my husband, Lan Zhan.”

The use of the word husband flips a switch in Lan Zhan’s mind, driving him to drown Wei Ying in passionate kisses, barely allowing him to catch his breath. “Me too, Wei Ying. I love you.”

“Ahhhh! I love you, too! Okay, your turn.” Wei Ying buries his face in Lan Zhan’s neck, flushed.

“What is your worst fear?” Lan Zhan ups his game.

Wei Ying keeps his face hidden, “Before it was losing contact with my siblings, now it’s losing this life with you.”

Lan Zhan tightens his arms, “That is not a possibility, I won’t let it happen. Nothing and no one will come between us, not even our own stupidity.”

“Mnnn.” Wei Ying borrows Lan Zhan’s primary answer. “Okay, why didn’t you ever rebel against your Uncle’s terrible rules?”

“Punishment was not just for me, Lan Xichen was hurt whenever I fought back. Uncle understands strategy, all I had was my brother, so I obeyed.” Lan Zhan keeps his eyes downcast, ashamed of his weakness in his youth.

Wei Ying lifts his chin gently with his finger, gazing into wet golden pools, “Sweetheart, don’t be upset. That is no different than my decision to take beatings in private, never telling anyone so my siblings were not involved. That’s all behind us now, like you said, no one will separate us, we won’t let them.”

The rest of the morning passes in a mix of questions, making out on the couch and eventually food. The weekend is fast approaching, presenting their biggest challenge yet.


	16. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you let yourself accept some people will always be toxic and cut them out of your life?

Tonight is their engagement dinner at a formal restaurant in town, a celebration of their love and future union. Lan Qiren is attending. Wei Ying views the event as a battle ground, so he is strategizing. First, he convinces Dr. X and his partner, Dr. Song, to join them as a preventative measure against losing all they have gained in therapy. Also coming are his siblings and Nie Mingjue. Anticipating terror, Wei Ying is determined to protect Lan Zhan, so he goes a step further in his preparation without telling his fiance.

For support, Wei Ying asks Lan Xichen to pick them up, knowing Mingjue is a splendid body guard. Lan Zhan took Wei Ying shopping, since he doesn’t own formal wear, and they indulged with looks that compliment one another, suits that also lend them an air of prestige. Looking their best, they link hands and never let go. Arriving at the restaurant, Wei Ying ensures that Lan Qiren is seated at the opposite end of the table from them, and never takes his hand off Lan Zhan. Wei Ying would like to be positive and filled with hope, but he is all too familiar with the hatred of specific adults.

The siblings are bantering around the table, tossing around ideas for the wedding, discussing plans for the upcoming winter break from school in two weeks, when Lan Qiren arrives. He wastes no time in questioning Wei Ying’s presence, “What is he doing here?”

Jiang Yanli takes the lead, the best chance of things remaining civil, “Mr. Lan, we are here to celebrate the engagement of Lan Wangji and my brother, Wei Wuxian. I’m pleased you could join us, sir. We all wish them much joy.”

“Impossible! We absolutely do NOT wish them joy, that wretched miscreant has already brought shame on your family, I will NOT allow him to bring my nephew down to his level! Lan Wangji, enough of this nonsense, you are coming home with me this instance!” Lan Qiren’s face is an unattractive shade of purple, his shrill voice gaining the attention of other diners.

Wei Ying squeezes Lan Zhan’s thigh tightly to distract him, raising his other hand casually. Looking Lan Qiren dead in the eye, he keeps things simple, “Lan Zhan is mine, now, he will never be under your control again. We invited you out of respect, something you don’t seem able to return for the benefit of your nephew.” Wei Ying might be terrified of Madame Yu, but he won’t stand for anyone threatening Lan Zhan.

Dr. X attempts to reassert calm, addressing the elder, “Mr. Lan, surely you can find it in your heart to accept this is the choice your nephew has made for his life, if for no other reason than to remain a part of his life.”

Lan Qiren aims his rage at Dr. X, a stranger to him, “My nephew is a child who has obviously lost his mind, he needs a firm hand and further guidance, not pathetic acceptance and fleeting emotions! I do not know you, stay out of my family’s private business!”

By now the entire restaurant is doing their best not to stare at their table, Lan Zhan’s grip on Wei Ying’s hand is lethal and his face is dangerously pale. As his secret weapon approaches the table, Wei Ying makes the executive decision to remove his boyfriend from this toxic atmosphere temporarily. Standing, he addresses the others, “We will be back in a moment,” nodding to the officer in civilian attire, he pulls Lan Zhan from his seat and walks towards the restrooms.

Once in the private restroom, Wei Ying locks the door and attacks Lan Zhan with his kisses, starting with his neck and moving his way across his face before latching on to his lips. He keeps kissing him, regardless of the salty tears, one hand in his hair while the other roams along his back to his ass. Wei Ying figures making out in a public restroom is an effective strategy for warding off a panic attack, and much more gratifying. A long time later, he allows both of them to catch their breath. No words are needed, Wei Ying wipes Lan Zhan’s face with a wet paper towel, and straightens his clothing. With a final kiss, he assures him, “I love you, no one will ever change that or come between us, never forget that truth.” 

Lan Zhan drags him into a fierce hug, crushing his ribs with his love, “I love you, Wei Ying.” Some time later they make their way back towards the table.

Dr. X is the first to speak, everyone else is incredibly tense, “While that was not pleasant, I’m sure it’s a relief to have that step in your recovery complete. Now, I suggest we place our order and celebrate the love you two share.”

The rest of the evening is salvaged, while not amazing, there are moments of tenderness that will make amazing memories later. Much of the discussion centers on the upcoming winter break, the newly engaged couple is especially excited about locking themselves in for the two weeks without interruptions. Their siblings get the message loud and clear, looking anywhere but at the young lovers. Dr. X makes it clear that he expects phone contact during the two weeks, but supports them taking the next step on their journey.

On the way home, Nie Mingjue informs them that he called a locksmith from the restaurant who will meet them at Lan Zhan’s apartment tonight to change the locks, preventing Lan Qiren from gaining access. Wei Ying also votes for a restraining order based on the exchange at the restaurant, no one argues with him. The same officer that processed Wei Ying’s restraining order against his abuser helped them tonight.

Lan Xichen keeps casting worried glances at Lan Zhan, which he misses because his fact is pressed in Wei Ying’s neck most of the way home. Wei Ying on the other hand doesn’t miss a thing. “Lan Xichen, please don’t worry, the days when your uncle could hurt us are over. I will take care of Lan Zhan, in time his internal wounds will heal, Dr. X is great at his job. Just take care of yourself, please, don’t let that man hurt you anymore either. That is the only way he can hurt Lan Zhan now, by using you.”

As Lan Xichen’s eyes widen, it’s Nie Mingjue that answers, “That’s not going to happen.”

The pair walk them up to their apartment, where the locksmith is waiting. Armed with new reinforced locks, they bid them good night and lock themselves into their own private world.

Wei Ying starts the bath, then turns his attention to undressing Lan Zhan, guiding him to their bubble paradise. They soak silently, Wei Ying now the caretaker, massaging the knots out of Lan Zhan’s rigid shoulders. When the water becomes cool, Wei Ying gently dries Lan Zhan off and tucks him into their bed naked as the day he was born. In the same state, Wei Ying turns out the lights and wraps his body around his fiance like a blanket. 

Kissing his neck, he whispers softly, “Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Get your rest, I expect to wake up and enjoy the morning the same as we did today. I love you, nothing else matters.”

Lan Zhan runs his hand down Wei Ying’s back as if to assure himself he’s real, “I love you, forever, Wei Ying. Forever.” The last word is lost in a sigh as Lan Zhan fades into sleep, it is past nine after all.


	17. Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if everyone agrees to take the leap of fate together? What if they dare to live happily ever after?

A few days after the dinner incident, Dr. X requests a group therapy session for everyone involved, minust Uncle Qiren, of course. It is scheduled for Thursday evening. 

The week is an exciting affair for Wei Ying, he gets his cast off on Tuesday, freeing him to return to creating art for his classes, which end in less than two weeks. He and Lan Zhan attend one another’s classes together, in fact, they are never apart, not for a minute. It’s the best few days of their young lives, the sensation of never being alone, getting to hold hands all day is splendid. Their time at home is devoted to schoolwork, getting Wei Ying caught up and maintaining Lan Zhan’s superior record. 

They keep their goal of starting each day in their special way, followed by a bit of fooling around in a shared shower. They both agree that life cannot possibly get any better than what they have right now. Except maybe their winter break which they intend to devote to learning everything there is to know about sex, together. By the time Thursday’s appointment rolls around, they have successfully distanced themselves from the impact of the family dinner.

Dr. X suggested an unconventional approach for their meeting since so many are attending, so everyone is meeting at their apartment for familiarity and comfort. To an outsider, the group gathered in the living room might look like friends spending the evening enjoying one another’s company. Wei Ying is happily settled in Lan Zhan’s lap in one of the armchairs, a blanket tucked around them, hiding the path his hands might travel. The loveseat holds Lan Xichen and Nie Mingjue, leaning into one another, Mingjue’s arm resting around Xichen. The four on the couch start with Jiang Cheng in one corner with Yanli acting as his buffer, next is Dr. X acting as the buffer for his husband, Dr. Song. 

Oddly enough the newly engaged duo have the most peaceful expressions, perhaps because they have already taken the first steps to free themselves from the unrealistic expectations of others. Or it might just be the glow of true love, radiant when allowed to flourish. It might also be the knowledge that although they keep daring to eject negative hurtful people from their lives, the world has not stopped spinning. Their love empowers them, together they have the voice they were always lacking. 

Dr. X dives right into the heavy lifting, as always, “This last few weeks has been a terrifying beautiful experience for all of you. For the sake of Wei Ying and Lan Zhan, I feel it’s my duty to hold this group session before they turn the next page in their story. I’ll lay my cards on the table, then you can decide who wants to go first. Lan Xichen, it’s easy to see you have been affected by your little brother’s fight for love, I’m sure it has bled into your own relationship. As for Wei Ying’s siblings, you must be torn between the will of your parents and your love for your brother, an impossible tug of war on such young adults. Each of you must have dreams of your own, different from what your parents want for you, and watching Wei Ying fight for his dream puts a spotlight on your own. Finally, Nie Mingjue, although your heart is housed in a protector’s body, it doesn’t make it any less fragile. Your love and support of Lan Xichen has never been in question, but are you taking care of yourself as well? I think Wei Ying and Lan Zhan are in a strong place, all things considered, but moving forward, you remain the pieces of their life puzzle. It’s crucial for their support network to nurture their own mental health and happiness.”

Silence ensues, no one wants to go under the microscope first, so Wei Ying interjects his own thoughts. “How about we play a game, Dr. X, everyone can share their vision of an ideal life based on their dreams.”

Dr. X smiles fondly, “If everyone is willing, that’s a positive way to start the discussion.”

Sometimes a moment can hold magic, a crossroads designed by fate or destiny, whatever it’s called, it’s life changing. When souls meet at this crossroads in the right place, and the right time, amazing things can happen. This night is one of these moments, fate is smiling on this group, bringing them a chance for better lives than others they lived before, a reprieve.

Surprisingly, Dr. Song starts, turning to look at his husband, “I’ll go first, my dream is to merge our practices so we can spend more time together. We would limit our clients to those we can help the most, devoting the rest of our time to raising our daughter and fostering kids in need.” 

Dr. X turns a lovely shade of pink, clearly this is not the first time he’s heard about this dream. Going around the circle, skipping Dr. X for now, Yanli is up next. Her usually boisterous nature is subdued, she looks fearful to dare and speak her dream. “If I had a choice, I would open a small cafe, I’d spend my days cooking and visiting with my customers.” A single tear falls down her cheek, causing her brother to put his arm around her.

Jiang Cheng’s face is angry, which is nothing new, however an air of defiance is now prominent, “Honestly, I’m nineteen, all I want is the freedom to explore life and make my own decisions. No matter what I decide, it would include seeing my brother and sister without stress, to not be controlled by fear, money and guilt.”

Lan Zhan hugs Wei Ying to his chest, sensing he is crying in response to his siblings’ struggle. All eyes turn towards Nie Mingjue, Dr. X smiles encouragement.

Mingjue’s voice doesn’t falter, he is focused as always. “My dream is no secret, I’d like to open a martial arts dojo to work with at-risk youth. It’s not impossible, my responsibilities at work can be dealt with from anywhere, so why not a dojo.” Turning to include Xichen in his answer, he confesses, “If it’s a dream you want, I’d also want Xichen to work from an office attached to mine, dealing with his Lan obligation while offering free legal counsel to the youth when needed.”

Lan Xichen’s eyes are bright with tears, his expression reveals the intense battle raging internally between conflicting emotions, distorting his gorgeous face. Dr. X takes pity on him, his eyes indicating Wei Ying and Lan Zhan should go next. 

Thankfully they had a deep discussion that morning about their own dreams for the future, Lan Zhan looks at Wei Ying to determine who wants to speak for the pair. To no one’s shock, it’s Wei Ying, “Well, maybe it’s because we are so young or it’s because our lives have been torn apart lately requiring tough dialogues, but we actually decided on our joint dream this morning. We wanted to share it with all of you tonight, since we consider all of you our family and we’re excited. First, you are all invited to a New Year’s Eve wedding, it will be a small affair here in our home.” He dares a glance at his sister, “Sorry, Yanli. We really want to be married.” He returns her adoring smile. “After that, we have a few different aspects to our life plan, I won’t call it a dream anymore, it’s very real.” He pauses to gently kiss Lan Zhan, pouring all his love into that feather light touch. “We have found such peace doing everything together, without exception, that we are going to build a life around never being apart.” Wei Ying peers meaningfully at Lan Zhan, silently asking if he wants to take over their answer.

Lan Zhan smiles and nods, “As fate has blessed us with financial security, beginning next semester we will take fewer classes, allowing us to attend one another’s classes. Outside of school, we want to work with struggling youth as well, teaching art and music in a therapeutic manner. There is a great deal of research on the subject we intend to explore.” Much like Wei Ying, Lan Zhan stops to kiss his fiance, before sharing, “This next part is my wedding gift to Wei Ying.” He keeps his eyes on Wei Ying, needing to witness his reaction to the surprise. “I’ve purchased a building that Wei Ying has often admired for its historic artistic details, it needs some renovations, but it is perfect for an art studio and music center.” 

Wei Ying smothers Lan Zhan in a full body hug, “Are you sure, sweetheart? Can we afford something that huge?”

Lan Xichen chokes a bit, barely uttering with disbelief, “Wei Ying, have you no understanding of our financial situation?”

Lan Zhan sends a stern stare at his brother, “No, he does not, he prefers to leave that part of our lives to my oversight. Wei Ying handles the social and aesthetic aspects, we have established a balanced approach to living that works best for us.” Smoothing a hand over Wei Ying’s head reassuringly, he replies to his question, “Yes, we have plenty of money, do not worry. Actually, I want to expand my wedding gift right now, in ways I know will bring my husband happiness.”

Wei Ying’s reluctance to be the recipient of so much is apparent, he brushes kisses across Lan Zhan’s hand gripping his own. “A building is more than enough, your husband is more than happy just to be with you.”

Lan Zhan is unusually stubborn, “I insist, if you do not like my offer, you can reject it when I’m finished explaining.” His golden eyes travel to the others on the couch, “I would like to give my husband dreams for his wedding gift, if you will assist me. Mingjue, you seem to know everyone, I ask for your help with renovations, including living space on the top floors. As part of the plan, I’d ask you to design your dojo and office space for both you and my brother’s legal aid outreach.”

Not looking at his brother just yet, he continues, “Yanli, in a few weeks you will be my sister, I request that you be our business partner in a cafe in the new building and live in one of the apartments above. There is a large area on the roof where you could start a garden to grow your own food for your menu.” 

His voice is a bit less warm for his next target, “Jiang Cheng, I know you don’t care for me, but your siblings will need assistance managing their business affairs. You also know they will not be happy if you don’t move with Yanli, there is space for you to have your own apartment, if you wish. You deserve to enjoy your time as a student, your siblings want to watch you find your own path. With the amount of money sitting in this room, it’s absurd for both of you to be held captive by your parents.” 

Lan Zhan is very aware that his audience is dumbfounded, no one has ever heard him utter this many words at one time, but he forges ahead for the sake of Wei Ying’s future stability, surrounded by a defensive wall of love. “Dr. X, there will be an office in our building for your and Dr. Song’s use anytime you wish, free of charge. It only makes sense if we are offering so many other services to at-risk youth, that there be a counseling center.”

Finally he faces Lan Xichen, a determined tilt to his jaw, “Brother, I wish you would build a personal life for yourself, contain your family obligations, protect yourself by finding a balance. For once, put yourself first.”

Amidst the surreal disbelief in the room, tissues are making their way around the circle, with Wei Ying taking a handful for himself. His tears have morphed into sobs, in between gasps he tries to tell Lan Zhan he’s not sad. Lan Zhan comprehends that Wei Ying struggles to hope for good things, and this pile of dreams is a lot to wrap his battered heart around. 

Even Dr. X is speechless, aware that his husband is gazing at him intently, now that his dream might become a reality. No one dares to reject the wedding requests outright, but no one is brave enough to take the leap. 

Lan Xichen breaks the spell by daring to speak his truth out loud, he wipes his eyes one last time before taking his boyfriend’s hand in both of his own. His vulnerable gaze aimed at Mingjue’s face, “My dream is you. I want what they have, I want to marry you, be with you, dream with you. I want to breathe without a pain in my chest, to sleep late without guilt, to have a family, to help kids, to look across my desk everyday and see your face. I want to not be consumed by want all the time, to stop rejecting my own desires for others, I want to be brave enough, like my little brother.” 

Mingjue hides Xichen against his chest, not caring that his own tears are on display. “I’m yours, I will always be yours. Your dreams can easily be our future.”

Wei Ying’s natural optimism resurfaces as his tears subside, he asks Dr. X, “Is there any reason why we shouldn’t dive into the deep end? If we jump together, isn’t there safety in numbers, or something like that, psychologically speaking?”

Dr. X studies the faces of those in the room, recognizing this moment as a pivotal one for everyone, a chance most people never receive. A chance to make your dreams come true. His eyes linger on his husband’s closed off expression, protecting himself from impending disappointment and rejection. Unwilling to be a hypocrite, after all the times he has told his clients to believe in themselves, he replies, “There will be obstacles, but each of these projects are rational and positive in nature. Allow us to be the first to formally accept your generous offer, Lan Zhan. It’s time I put my husband first, in truth, it’s long overdue. His dream is my dream as well, I have let too much time slip away.” 

Inspired by the first domino to fall, Wei Ying springs into action, while his husband-to-be watches with love, “Soooo, it’s obvious we need to plan a double wedding, the Lan brothers are getting hitched on New Years Eve! Huaisang can plan any party on short notice.” He waits patiently for the couple in question to agree, a ridiculous grin stretching across Xichen’s face.

“Okay, Yanli, by the time you graduate the renovations should be finished and you can move in and open your cafe. If you want to get married someday, that’s your personal decision. A-Cheng can live with you until he wants his own space, we will visit financial aid with you to take care of your tuition and books. We can create a job out of managing our businesses for you, or you can do whatever you want with your life. Your relationships with your parents is your private business, but this plan takes away the stress of the financial dependency.” Wei Ying radiates excitement, his mind racing with dreams and love.

Coming full circle, back to Lan Zhan, he presses their foreheads together, “Best wedding gift ever, I love you so damn much! You are a genius, our dreams are not impossible, people open businesses everyday, people choose to be happy all the time. Why not us? All of us. Why not now?”


	18. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if life brings you full circle to unite forever with your true love?

Wei Ying’s groan mirrors Lan Zhan’s as they collapse onto one another, gasping to replenish the air in their lungs, arms reaching to hold the other. Lan Zhan gently kisses the top of Wei Ying’s tousled hair, “Love you, husband.”

Wei Ying’s raspy voice demands, “Say it again.”

Lan Zhan obeys, “Love you, husband.” He plants another kiss in the same spot, tightening his arms around Wei Ying’s body.

A sigh of contentment rushes out of Wei Ying, “I want to hear that everyday, I want you to ravage me everyday, just like this, forever.” Lifting up to look into Lan Zhan’s golden eyes, he promises, “I love you, best husband in the world, mine. Always.”

Winter break has provided them with not only time to work on the plans for developing the building, but to apply their diligent academic minds to learning about sex. Needless to say they are utilizing a multitude of informational resources, both primary and secondary. They are committed and devoted students, certain that mastery of the subject will take a lifetime.

Wei Ying continues, “I think you have always been mine, I want you to always be mine, every lifetime, until the end of time. I’ll never forget the first time I saw you walk across campus, my oblivious heart freezing and rebooting, immediately fixating on you, never stopping over the years. My soul must have recognized you, even if my scrambled teenage brain didn’t know what to make of things yet. I’m so lucky I get to call you mine, sometimes I just stare at you, sure it’s all a dream.” 

Lan Zhan’s kisses are saturated with his all-consuming love, “My husband deserves all good things, if it’s a dream, we will just refuse to wake up. Your vibrant sunny laugh filled with life, my first time encountering you, it made me so angry. With time I realized I was not angry at you, but at life forbidding me to have you. My soul understood you were mine, have always been mine, will always be mine.”

His soft chuckle flows over Lan Zhan’s heart, the cure for any ailment, “Aren’t we the perfect pair! Young, in love and living our dream life, able to express our honest feelings. Dr. X will be so proud.” 

“Mnn. You can tell him tomorrow, I have scheduled our appointments for the new year.” Lan Zhan pulls the blanket over them, pulling his husband closer. They both agree that therapy will be a permanent part of their life together, they know being in love doesn’t make emotional scars disappear. There will be darker days when Lan Zhan will want to withdraw from everything but Wei Ying and Wei Ying will remember his ability to cut away pain, life is never perfect. To be strong when those times arrive, they will continue to work towards strong mental health while the sun is shining. Together, they can overcome anything and anyone.

Wei Ying becomes invested in leaving a small row of love bite along his husband’s collar bone, sneaking words in between his kisses, “We are living our happily ever after, all I need is you, I love you, forever.”

Dragging his husband up to meet his lips, Lan Zhan whispers softly into his kisses, “Mine. Love you, finally have you, finally forever.”


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the power of writing is to allow you to have whatever ending you want as many times as you write it?

Strands of fairy lights twinkle under the moonlight, lending an air of magic to the celebration taking place on the rooftop. Music floats across the evening air, muted conversations weave in and out of the notes, the melody of family and friends. It’s a private party, restricted to the same guest list every year, rarely expanding to include one more soul. Wei Ying sways to the music, warmly snuggled into his husband’s embrace, near one of the larger heaters to keep the chill at bay. Peacefully, he studies the other guests.

Lan Xichen and his husband are lounging in the corner, laughing at the children dancing around them. Content to begin their anniversary celebration each year with their family and friends, knowing that later they will have a private celebration to greet the new year. Another year of family, running the dojo, legally assisting those in need, delegating their corporate responsibilities as much as possible. Wei Ying understands better than anyone how important it is to Lan Zhan that his brother be free, be happy. Thankfully Lan Qiren retired not long after the board learned of the restraining order, he faded away to a quieter life once he realized his nephews did not wish to be saved from their own decisions. 

Wei Ying’s eyes bump into his surly brother next, newly graduated with his Masters in Business, business manager for his siblings, yet still searching for his place in the world. He just recently moved into the apartment next to Yanli’s, reluctantly leaving the home he has shared with her for years, ever since the winter break their parents rejected their dreams. Lately a tentative truce has emerged, his father randomly appearing at Yanli’s cafe to visit, calling his son down to discuss life, the family business. No one mentions Madame Yu, she has been banned by Lan Zhan from coming anywhere near his husband until the end of time. Jiang Cheng’s never alone, Wen Qing or Nie Huaisang enjoy his company, a miracle in itself. A friend or sibling is always near, he knows this now, along with the multitude of youths he mentors at the dojo. Wei Ying has faith he will find his way, until then he is surrounded by those who love his grumpy old man soul.

Gathered around him now are the Wens, old friends from high school, who wandered back into their lives soon after their wedding. A family shitshow left them cast out, battered by the waves of life crashing down on them, never ceasing to fight above the deadly water threatening to drown them. Fate led them to free legal aid, to Lan Xichen, back to their friends from kinder days. They are family now, living upstairs, building a life separate from their toxic family. Wen Ning helps Wei Ying with his art studio, managing things so Wei Ying can focus on art therapy sessions. Wen Qing is in medical school, she intends to open a clinic in the building to help the youth that flow in and out of their outreaches. Completing their group is Huaisang, wedding and party planner extraordinaire! A mystery, as always, a chameleon in their lives. He appears to be everywhere, yet nowhere, solving problems for his family, friends and the youth they serve. Sometimes he crashes at Jiang Cheng’s, other times he disappears to a world that doesn’t include them. What matters is he’s joyful, loyal to a fault, constantly rocking the boat without seeming to move himself. Wei Ying is thrilled these people share their lives, and watch over his little brother.

Yanli is their butterfly, gracing each of them with her beauty, moving in and out of their lives, like flowers in a garden. Her customers adore her, her bright laughter and smile lights up everyone’s world. She is a friend to all, mother to those who need her, sister to her five brothers. Wei Ying and Lan Zhan spend countless hours with her, soaking in her goodness, he knows she is peaceful and content caring for others. 

A laugh draws Wei Ying’s attention, Dr. X and his husband are being entertained by their young daughter dragging their newest foster son onto the dance floor. Their new joint practice, Shattered Souls Counseling, mostly takes only youth and young adults as clients. Each person attending tonight has a biweekly session with the pair, Wei Ying refers to them as check-ups, and loudly reminds his loved ones to not forget to go. No one minds the unconventional dynamic of their therapist being family now, such details are irrelevant in light of the happiness they all share.

As the chill of the night flows across his skin, a memory flashes brightly in his mind, another winter night very different from this one- a night of pain, blood, icy bridges and frozen hearts. He doesn’t cringe or seek to escape the image, he keeps a mental photo of that night with him as needed. It reminds him how far he’s traveled from that point, it was just one night in a long life of nights, one stop on his life journey. Reduced now to a point of reference, a measure for the blessing in his life, the turning point that delivered him into his husband’s arms. His eyes come to rest on his husband’s face, his love of every lifetime, his partner in all things. 

Tonight they are celebrating four years of love, four years of watching the dreams of their loved ones become reality alongside their own. Starting with their simple winter wedding, exchanging vows of eternal love by candlelight, sharing the moment with everyone who matters. Years of renovation, music and art therapy sessions, hanging at Yanli’s cafe, and training at the dojo. One day they will finish their advanced degrees, for no other reason than they love to learn. True to their word, not once in four years have they been apart, together they are whole. Lan Zhan believes they are using the gift of this lifetime to make-up for time they lost in others, holding tightly to one another so circumstance cannot separate them. For Wei Ying, it doesn’t matter why anymore, he accepts that for whatever reason he gets to have this magical life with his beautiful husband and family. Each day he renews his vow to live in the moment, living and laughing with those he loves, holding tight to Lan Zhan. 

As if his husband can read his thoughts, he leans down into a kiss, mindless of their guests as he holds Wei Ying. The heat between them begins to simmer, a sensation they are very familiar with after four years, a subject often lamented over by their family. Eventually questions about the marks on their bodies ceased and people stopped searching for them when they randomly disappeared. Wei Ying attributes these things to his shameless answers and greetings when discovered, Lan Zhan never acknowledged them to begin with as his focus never wavers from Wei Ying. 

Their current kissing session suddenly ends when a small body slams into their legs, giggling with glee. Lan Zhan scoops up their son, A-Yuan, before wrapping his arms around both his husband and son, kissing them both before resuming slowly dancing in time to the music. Wei Ying returns the embrace with kisses, always enraptured by the image of Lan Zhan as father. It’s almost been a year since they officially adopted the child some youths brought to the dojo, they had been hiding him from a foster family they knew was abusive. Thankfully they rescued A-Yuan before he could be hurt, it did not take long for Wei Ying and Lan Zhan to claim him, both agreeing it just felt right. Who were they to question fate or destiny, when they have been so blessed. 

Under the glow of moonlight, warmed by large heaters and the love they share, the found family of friends and blood celebrate four years of life, love and laughter. No one regrets taking the leap together, holding tight to one another, daring to be authentic and intentional, to pull their dreams from their hearts to flourish in the world. 

Dr. X takes it all in, astounded that everything started with two young souls determined to become one, the power of a timeless true love.


End file.
